


Choco-mint Cupcakes

by arisajensen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cravings, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Surprises, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisajensen/pseuds/arisajensen
Summary: Las provisiones azucaradas de Mick han estado desapareciendo. Simultáneamente, Ray le revela información importante de manera imprevista.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Ray Palmer
Kudos: 8





	Choco-mint Cupcakes

El anacronismo fue remediado al momento, sin inducir inconveniencias significativas en la línea temporal. Pese a la simplicidad del procedimiento, las _leyendas_ no demoraron en desperdigarse por las respectivas habitaciones de la nave. El agotamiento acumulado de las posteriores misiones fue un factor clave, al menos para unos cuantos miembros del equipo.

Sin embargo, hubo alguien que optó por mantenerse alerta, pese al cansancio. Mick Rory tenía el propósito de capturar al ladrón que osó desvalijar su alijo secreto. El pirómano le demandó una respuesta a Gideon, pero la IA no quiso proporcionarle dicha información. Por ese motivo, Mick se estaba encaminando con sigilo hacia la cocina. Aun si la fortuna no se encontraba de su lado y no trincaba al bandido, siempre podría hacerse con uno de los cupcakes de chocolate y menta que Nathaniel adquirió en 2017.

El alfa interrumpió su marchar al percibir unos canturreos procedentes de la cocina. Pese a que las luces no estaban prendidas, Mick pudo distinguir a una de las _leyendas_ sentada en un extremo de la sala. Con el propósito de cazarle en flagrante, oprimió el interruptor de la luz. Dicha maniobra sobresaltó al ladrón, quien soltó el cupcake que tenía a medio comer para comenzar a toser. El mismísimo Raymond Palmer había arrasado con el recipiente de los cupcakes.

—¿Maniquí? —Mick ladeó la cabeza, aguardando por una contestación—. ¿Qué...?

—Estoy embarazado —le reveló inesperadamente, con una sonrisa cohibida.

Después de recibir aquella declaración, los movimientos del pirómano se detuvieron en seco. La sonrisa se esfumó del semblante de Ray al reparar en la reacción que obtuvo de Mick. Viendo que no adquiría una respuesta, la imaginación del omega comenzó a barajar ideas impensables. No obstante, el trayecto de sus preocupaciones fue frenado ante la llegada de la capitana. Por su expresión de extrañeza, Sara se había presentado con la intención de hacerse con uno de los cupcakes.

—Creo que he estropeado a Mick, Sara.

La nombrada entornó los ojos—. ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué dices eso? —La mirada de la capitana se concentró en Mick, quien se hallaba paralizado en el centro de la cocina—. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Los pensamientos se me han entrecruzado —el omega se apretó el puente de la nariz. Los orbes castaños de Ray se encontraban fijos sobre la figura estática de su compañero—. Le he contado que estoy embarazado.

La exasesina parpadeó con pesadez, clavando su mirada en el científico—. Espera, ¿qué? —Sara, hallándose desconcertada, hizo una pausa para asimilar la información obtenida—. ¿Estás embarazado? ¿Cuándo nos ibas a dar la noticia? ¿De cuánto estás? Un momento, ¿es seguro que hagas viajes temporales?

El interrogatorio abrumó al omega. Las palabras no le brotaban. Éstas habían quedado aprisionadas en su garganta. En ese instante, Mick emergió de su estado catatónico y, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Ray de la mano. El alfa le arrastró por los extensos pasillos, dispuesto a no frenarse hasta dar con su meta. En el transcurso de ese trayecto, pensamientos inauditos surcaron por la cabeza del doctor Palmer, haciéndole imaginar numerosas maneras en las cuales la eventual conversación podría concluir. Cuando ingresaron en la habitación del menor, Ray estaba alterado.

—Mick... —expresó con voz temblorosa—. Sé que no hablamos sobre esto, pero no me hagas deshacerme de él.

Las lágrimas rodaron libremente por las mejillas enrojecidas del omega. El pirómano, con el corazón resentido, arrimó sus manos enguantadas a la cara de Ray. Enjuagando los estragos causados por las lágrimas, Mick le obligó a cruzar miradas.

En ese instante, el alfa rompió la distancia que los separaba. Los labios de Mick colisionaron con los contrarios. Ray cerró con parsimonia los ojos, formando puños con la tela de la camiseta del pirómano. Mick situó sus manos sobre las caderas de la omega, aplastándole contra su cuerpo. Los labios del alfa se mecieron al compás con los contrarios, induciendo unas reacciones exquisitas en el científico. Mick mordió el labio inferior de Ray, con una expresión complacida.

—Quítate las ideas raras de la cabeza —el pirómano situó su mano izquierda sobre el abdomen plano de su pareja—. Me pillaste por sorpresa.

—Hubiese querido decírtelo antes, pero no daba con el momento oportuno —Ray hizo una pausa—. Por otra parte, tengo que disculparme.

—¿Por qué?

—Es mi culpa que tu alijo secreto haya desaparecido.

—Por un momento pensé que el criminal era el guapito.

La imagen de Nate saqueando los surtidos de dulces del alfa le provocó una risa. El omega agitó la cabeza con la sonrisa aún plasmada en sus facciones. Ray depositó su mano sobre la enguantada de Mick—. En el cuarto mes se notará el cambio —le respondió, acariciando su mano. Ray percibió que había una pregunta silenciosa en el aire, la cual no tardó en manifestarle—. Entre los viajes temporales y miniaturizarme, mi ciclo está desequilibrado. Pude haber estado en celo sin saberlo la última vez que tuvimos sexo.

Mick gruñó, concordando con su respuesta. Unos ruidos originados en el exterior de la habitación atrajeron la atención de ambos—. Las noticias vuelan.

—Alguien va a ser hostigado con preguntas.

—Me lo figuraba —murmuró Ray.


End file.
